The so-called twin-rotor coaxial autonomous helicopter may include: an upper rotor and a lower rotor with a same structure, a main shaft constituted by an inner shaft and an outer shaft that rotates reversely relative to the inner shaft, wherein, the upper rotor is mounted at one end of the inner shaft and the lower rotor is mounted at one end of the outer shaft, and the upper rotor is spaced by a certain distance with the lower rotor; wherein, the upper rotor rotates with the inner shaft and the lower rotor rotates with the outer shaft, such that the lower rotor can rotate reversely relative to the upper rotor, and thus the torques generated by the upper and lower rotors can keep balance with each other in a flight state in which the course is unchanged without installation of a tail rotor and a tail beam, and the manipulation of course can be realized by the unbalanced torques generated by the differential of collective pitch of the upper and lower rotors.
In the prior art, the architecture of the rotor driving system enabling course manipulation in a twin-rotor coaxial autonomous helicopter is complex, which in turn results in a complex driving process in the corresponding method for rotor driving.